Cross The Line
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: No it wasn’t supposed to be sexual, but even if the blonde was unaware of it, it stopped being innocent as soon as Miley’s hands touched her skin. *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters sadly belong to the Disney Channel.**_

* * *

Cross The Line

"Miley Stewart, you have too much stuff." Lilly said as she threw herself onto Miley's bed. Today was moving day, well the start of it anyway. They had managed to move most of the boxes and bathroom things, but only one bed had been moved for now – Miley's. Tomorrow was another day.

"Me?! So do you, miss _'I can't possibly live without that'_ Truscott." Miley said as she collapsed beside her best friend.

"Oh shush. Besides, today we moved all your Hannah stuff – the entire closet!"

"And Lola – It's Lola's closet too!" Miley retorted.

Lilly sighed. "Yeah, its Lola's too. Man I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted is an understatement."

Lilly sat up and stretched, taking a look around the large room. It was a mess. There were boxes everywhere. They even stacked two of them on each side of the bed to act as a makeshift night table so they had a place to put their clock and lamp. The new house was huge, and both girls loved it but the actual process of moving, well, it sucked.

"Where are we gonna put everything? Where are our beds gonna go?" Lilly asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know Lil; this wall is pretty big, we could put them both on the wall, or we could put them across from each other. I was thinking, maybe we could get new furniture so it all matches." Miley said as she sat up and surveyed the chaos around her. Since the girls were now sharing a room and had two beds, Robbie Ray insisted that they take the master bedroom, complete with their own private bathroom. The girls were getting older and between the two of them, they had their fair share of things – clothes especially.

"New furniture? Really? That's… that could work." Lilly said quietly. She was still rubbing the back of her neck and that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, I'm just all stiff and sore." Lilly said. "I think you should give me a massage Miley."

"I think my ears just bled, did you say that I should give you a massage?"

Lilly smiled innocently. "Yeah, you should – its payback."

"For what?" Miley asked, clearly not remembering what the blonde was referring to.

"Last week when you had a headache, I made you tea and then rubbed your temples." Lilly said as she turned to face Miley.

Miley gaped at her. "I thought you were just being nice, I didn't feel well and if it were reversed, I'd have done the same for you and not expected anything in return."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I just – _please_?"

Miley stared at her. She just couldn't say no to Lilly, and certainly not when she used that voice. Both girls were barely dressed; they were both wearing pajamas – tank tops and boxer shorts to be exact and even though the air conditioning was blasting through the house, Miley found herself to be sweating.

"Oh, fine. I'll go get a towel." Miley said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Lilly ripped off her tank top and laid flat on her stomach. Miley stopped dead in her tracks upon re-entering the bedroom.

"Lilly, where's your shirt?" Miley asked, an unusually high pitch to her husky voice.

"On the floor – you can't give someone a massage through a shirt silly."

Miley swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than she thought. "No, you can't."

You see, Miley had a thing for her blonde haired best friend, and although she didn't exactly know where the feelings came from or when they started, but they were there and fully present. And now the blonde was lying topless on her bed waiting for a massage – waiting for Miley to run her hands all over her. It wasn't supposed to be sexual, but to Miley it was going to be hard to keep from thinking that it was anything but sexual.

Miley threw the towel on Lilly's back. "I'll close my eyes, put the towel underneath you and lie on top of it. Tell me when you're done."

"Why do we need a towel?" Lilly asked. She quickly did what she was told. "I'm done, and seriously Miles? I have the same parts; I could care less if you see my boobs."

"Seriously? Don't you think that might be a little weird? And the towel is so I don't get lotion on the bed."

"Eh, whatever. What lotion?" Lilly asked and then jumped as she felt a cool substance being squirted onto her back."

"This lotion." Miley said. She capped the tube of Love Spell, Lilly's favorite and threw it beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, Miley caught a glimpse of the oversized lollipop with Oliver's head taped to it. That would have to go – she couldn't look at it normally, and especially now that her hands were about to be all over her best friend and his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked curiously as Miley wordlessly got up and grabbed the offending head on a stick.

"Putting this in the closet where it belongs, it creeps me out."

"Oh you're such a drama queen." Lilly said before turning her head the other way.

"Hey, do you want a massage or not? Be nice!" Miley said in mock annoyance. Miley looked at Lilly who was ready and waiting, words that made Miley internally blush. She wished that she was ready and waiting for something else.

"I'm sorry, and yes I want my massage. Come on rock star, rock my world!"

'_Oh I'll rock your world all right.'_ Miley thought. Taking a deep breath, Miley straddled Lilly's butt and moved the blonde hair off of Lilly's back before spreading the lotion all over starting to massage it into her shoulders and neck.

"Mmm." Lilly moaned in appreciation and Miley thought she would faint. Miley continued to make long slow strokes with just enough pressure up and down Lilly's back. She was lost in the sensations of her hands freely roaming the smooth silky skin of Lilly's back.

"Jeez Miley - where did you learn to use your hands like that? Shit." Lilly had a look of pure bliss on her face and Miley was suddenly aware of where she was sitting. Her center was right on Lilly's behind, and all that separated them from touching intimately were two very thin boxer shorts – and nothing else. Miley shifted slightly as she moved her hands lower – to the base of Lilly's back where the skin met her shorts, the action causing Miley to somewhat grind into Lilly putting slight pressure where she needed it most. She had to stifle a moan.

"Oh! There! Squeeze there! Yes!"

Miley had to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from screaming out and bucking her lower half into Lilly. Miley was completely wet, and she prayed that Lilly couldn't feel it through their very thin clothes.

Once Miley was satisfied that all the lotion was rubbed into Lilly's skin, she stopped massaging and started making light strokes up and down in a soothing motion. Lilly was groaning in approval and Miley decided to be a little daring. She slipped her hand underneath the band of Lilly's shorts and lightly stroked back and forth.

"Miley." Lilly moaned, her voice low and sensual.

"H-how do you feel?" Miley asked. She may have been exhausted before but now she was wide awake and aroused beyond belief, so much so that she would definitely have to finish herself off before the night was over otherwise she'd never be able to sleep.

"Amazing ." Lilly said simply, lost in the sensations she was feeling. No it wasn't supposed to be sexual, but even if the blonde was unaware of it, it stopped being innocent as soon as Miley's hands touched her skin. Lilly moved causing Miley's hand to slip completely inside the shorts causing the brunette to grab a handful of Lilly's buttocks. "Oh! MMM!"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks and held her breath. She didn't know what to do – the unspoken line had just been crossed. Boldly she decided to move her hand to gage Lilly's reaction so she squeezed her playfully before lightly raking her nails over the smooth flesh. Miley couldn't take it anymore, she bucked her hips into the back of Lilly's legs hard, the ache to strong to ignore any longer.

"Ugh." She moaned and threw her head back. She bucked her hips three more times before looking back to Lilly.

"Don't stop, please god don't stop." Lilly pleaded. Lilly had turned her head enough to look into Miley's eyes. Her eyes were lidded in longing, although Miley didn't know if that longing was just for Miley to keep massaging her or if it was sexual. She didn't want to misread her best friend. Staring into Lilly's eyes, Miley squeezed Lilly as she bucked her hips into her one more time.

"Lilly, I'm – I need to know –" Miley began to say but Lilly cut her off by pushing her way out from under her causing the brunette to panic.

Lilly was now kneeling in front of Miley, her hands on the brunette's shoulders to steady herself. "Do I need to say it Miley?"

Miley swallowed hard. "I want you Lilly, you have no idea how much, I'm dying here I'm so wet and I've wanted you for so long but I won't do anything without knowing if you want it to happen – I couldn't do that to you." Miley said sincerely, her eyes never leaving Lilly's.

Lilly took both of Miley's hands in hers and placed them on her breasts – causing Miley's eyes to widen. Never once did her gaze stray to the flesh she's longed to see, forgetting completely that Lilly was topless in front of her until this moment.

"Does that answer your question?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded, her mouth hanging open as she softly started to stroke Lilly's breasts. "I want you too; I have for awhile now. I'm going to kiss you Miley."

Miley barely had time to register what was happening when she felt two very soft lips crash against her own, the kiss full of raw desire it was intoxicating. If she didn't know any better, Miley would think she were drunk. Maybe she was, drunk off of Lilly.

The rest of their skimpy bedroom attire was hastily tossed to the floor as the two friends grabbed onto each other and fell back.

"God you're so wet Lil." Miley said as she rubbed her clit. Lilly threw her head back and moaned loudly and Miley thanked her lucky stars that their bedroom was on the complete opposite side of her father and brother's.

"Don't tease me; I want to feel you against me." Lilly said.

Miley wasted no time and immediately went between Lilly's legs so that their centers were touching.

"I love you Lilly" Miley said as she started to thrust her hips.

"Mmm god I love you too." Lilly said. She started to move her hips in time with Miley.

"God this feels amazing." Miley moaned. She picked up the pace and Lilly bit down on her shoulder.

"Miley - my god right there!" Lilly screamed and Miley started to circle her hips causing them to come together almost instantly.

Miley kissed Lilly feverishly, swallowing their moans as their hips stilled and they came down from their high. Rolling to the side, Miley cuddled Lilly to her and brushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"So much for showering earlier." Lilly said making Miley laugh.

"Man I'm so relaxed now. I meant what I said Lilly, I love you, I have for a long time." Miley said staring into Lilly's eyes, her silent question left unspoken. She hoped Lilly would understand what she was trying to ask.

"I know sweetheart, and I meant it too; Oliver knows, I told him last week that I just wanted to be friends with him."

Miley's heart swelled. "How could you not tell me that?"

"With everything going on with the move and all, I don't know, I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to. Are you mad?"

Miley smiled. "Of course not."

"So, the two bed thing, what do you say we just get one really big one?" Lilly asked smirking.

"A California King? I like the sound of that – I'm never sleeping without you again." Miley said as she reached over to turn out the light.

"You're my girlfriend, ok?" Lilly asked, or more like demanded to Miley in the darkness, staking her claim.

"Oh, I'll be your girlfriend, until you're my wife." Miley said.

It took Lilly a minute to process what Miley said and she sucked in a breath of air when she did. Wife.

"I like a big diamond." Lilly said but couldn't help laugh along with Miley.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight lover."

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley's forehead. "G'night honey.

* * *

_**Ok, what do you think? Good, horrible, let me know! ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
